<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will never be satisfied by Galaxies_Beyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289226">I will never be satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond'>Galaxies_Beyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Hamilton AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army and Rider are brothers, But I wanted to give the Alorai fans some content, Even if it is kinda angsty, Falling In Love, Gay, Hamilton AU, M/M, My first time writing for a ship I don't ship, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider is faced with a dilemma about a young soldier and his own younger brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Rider (Splatoon), Rider &amp; Army (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coroika Hamilton AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coroika: The musical</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will never be satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I made Forge be Angelica in "Boy, You got me helpless", but I changed my mind Rider is perfect Angelica material</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rider remembered the night it happened, and he just might regret it for the rest of his days. He remembered the soldier boys tripping over themselves to win the praise of him and his siblings. He remembered the dream-like candlelight that lit the ballroom.</p><p>But he could never forget the first time he saw Aloha Hamilton's face, because he'd never been the same.</p><p>The soldier boy had intelligent, amber eyes in an hunger-pained frame. His hair was a strawberry blonde and put up in a high ponytail, and he had a strange hat on that only protected his face from rain (And perhaps the sun, too).</p><p>Rider didn't expect to be approached by him. "Hi." Aloha said, and Rider forgot his own name for a moment. His heart was set aflame, a fire that spread through his body to set the whole thing alike.</p><p>This was not a game.</p><p>"You know, you strike me as a guy who has never been satisfied." Aloha stated.</p><p>"I...I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." Rider replied, twirling a lock of his dirty-blonde hair to try to calm down.</p><p>"You're like me," Aloha said. "I'm never satisfied."</p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>The soldier shrugged. "I have never been satisfied."</p><p>Rider did a small bow. "My name is Rider Schuyler."</p><p>"Aloha Hamilton." Aloha took Rider's hand and kissed it politely, sending tingles up the dark skinned male's spine.</p><p>"W-where's your family from?" Rider asked upon composing himself.</p><p>"...It's unimportant, but there's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait."</p><p>So <em>this </em>is what it felt like to match wits with someone at your level. What the hell is a catch, now? It was the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. Like Ben Franklin with his key and kite (Rider just hoped no one would find that comparison weird).</p><p>Their conversation lasted two, maybe three, minutes. Everything they said, they were in a total agreement. Rider thought it was like a dream, or a dance. A bit like a posture, or maybe just a stance.</p><p>Aloha was, admittedly, a bit of a flirt, but Rider decided to give him a chance. When he asked the soldier about his family, his hands started fidgeting and he looked almost askance. Rider also learned that he was penniless, and flying by the seat of his pants.</p><p>But Aloha was <em>handsome as fuck</em>, and boy, did he know it. He had peach fuzz, and Rider found it silly how he couldn't grow it. He wanted nothing more than to take him far away from this place, but he made the mistake of turning to look at his brother, Army.</p><p>That boy was helpless.</p><p>Rider knew it immediately. Army's emerald eyes were helpless, and it was clear he loved the strawberry-blonde as much as Rider did.</p><p>That's when Rider realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.</p><p>He grabbed Aloha by the wrist and motioned for him to follow.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" The soldier asked.</p><p>"I'm about to change your life." Rider answered, making his way across the ballroom.</p><p>"Then, by all means, lead the way."</p><p>The first truth was that he was a boy in a world, in which his only job was to marry rich. His father had three sons (Himself, Army, and their little brother Gloves), but he's the one who had to social climb to find a daughter. So he was the oldest, and the wittiest. And Aloha was penniless.</p><p>That doesn't mean Rider wanted him any less.</p><p>When he got to where he was going, he tapped Army on the shoulder. "Army, this is Aloha Hamilton."</p><p>"Oh! Uh, sir Hamilton, my name is Army Schuyler."</p><p>"Schuyler?" Aloha asked, turning to Rider.</p><p>"He's my brother." Rider explained.</p><p>The second truth was that Aloha was after him because he was a Schuyler and therefore would elevate his own status. He had to be naïve to set that one aside, so maybe that was why he introduced him to Army.</p><p>Nice going, Rider. <em>Now I'll never be satisfied.</em></p><p>"T-thank you for all of your service." Army said, bowing.</p><p>"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Aloha took Army's hand in his own and kissed it.</p><p>Rider turned away. "I'll leave you too it!"</p><p>The third and final truth was that Rider knew Army like he knew his own mind. One could never find anyone as trusting or as kind.</p><p>If he had told Army that he loved Aloha, he would silently resign. Aloha would be Rider's, but Army would say "I'm fine" and be lying.</p><p>But....When Rider fantasized at night, it was Aloha's eyes as he romanticized what might have been if he didn't size the young soldier up so quickly.</p><p>At least Army was his husband, now.</p><p>At least Rider kept Aloha's eyes in his life.</p>
<hr/><p>Rider raised his glass in the air "To the groom!" He cheered.</p><p>The people attending the wedding echoed. "To the groom!"</p><p>"To the bride!" Rider said (A/N: Because of logic, when two men get married in this time period, we'll just say one is referred to as the bride)</p><p>The attendants echoed again "To the bride!"</p><p>Rider hugged Army tightly, who quickly returned it. "From your brother, who was and always will be by your side."</p><p>Army pulled away to wipe away his tears, and Rider smiled. "To your union!"</p><p>Aloha's soldier friends raised their glasses high. "To the revolution!"</p><p>"And the hope that you provide," Rider continued. "May you always be satisfied."</p><p>Rider knew that Army would be happy as Aloha's husband, but he also knew the Aloha would never be satisfied after the war was won.</p><p>And Rider knew that he himself, could <em>never </em>be satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I think I converted myself to the Alorai shippers.<br/>(Alarmy's still my favorite, but Alorai is a close second when it comes to Aloha ships)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>